


I'll be there

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll be there, Boss, hold on! I'll be there!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there

"I'll be there, Boss, hold on! I'll be there!"

It was both a plea and a promise, and it was all Gibbs needed to sustain him until his boy got there. Having gone off without anyone on his six, without Tony on his six, Gibbs knew it was stupid, but he had to do it. Losing Mike, he had felt lost and insecure, and this was him trying to get back to his normal self, confident and self-assured. He knew it was a bad call, but he couldn't help himself. He had to try to regain something of himself, even if it meant doing something stupid like this. But other than previous times, he had left a message for Tony, telling him where he was and what he was doing. And he knew Tony would watch out for him. So when it all went badly, and Gibbs was lying there on the ground bleeding, having shot the bad guy first, he reached for his phone and called Tony. He trusted Tony. He knew Tony would be there for him. He knew Tony. And as consciousness left him, lying there on the cold, dirty concrete, the thought flitted through his mind: he loved Tony. 

~~~~~

Tony answered his phone and was at once relieved and dismayed to hear his boss' voice, growling: "DiNozzo… shot…" Tony had heard the message Gibbs had left him that morning, something about not wanting to wait and going out there himself to check up on the suspect, and Tony had been equal parts angry and pleased that Gibbs had finally trusted him enough to actually tell him where he was going, even if he was going there on his own without back up. Tony felt somewhat relieved that he had some vague idea of where Gibbs was, even if he wasn't there at his side, having his six and watching his back. And Tony had been watching. But that was not something to think about now.

Tony issued his orders: "McGee! Trace the Boss' phone! Now!!" and McGee noticed the urgency and Tony's pale face and wasted no time in questioning the senior agent, just followed the man's command. Bishop was looking on in astonishment, but at seeing McGee's immediate submission to the order, held her tongue and just watched her teammates, McGee frantically typing, and Tony even more frantically waiting for the results coming up on Tim's screen. Bishop didn't know what was going on, but she knew enough after these past couple of months working with the three men that when Gibbs wasn't there, and Tony turned frantic, you really didn't want to interfere.

McGee quickly found the location of Gibbs' phone and gave the information to Tony. "Let's go!" Tony all but roared, and both McGee and Bishop grabbed their gear and followed Tony to the elevator. Racing to the location McGee had traced Gibbs' cell phone to, McGee and Bishop were quiet, deferring to Tony's mood. Tony was emitting a nervous energy, something they weren't used to from him, and they started worrying because of the unusualness of the situation. Tony had been calling Gibbs' cell almost continuously ever since getting into the car, but was not getting a response. When they finally reached the location, Tony was clearly in a state. When finally he got a reply to his calls to Gibbs' cell, McGee and Bishop heard him saying: "I'll be there, Boss, hold on! I'll be there!" And if Tony ignored the both of them in the progress, McGee and Bishop really didn't care.

~~~~~

Upon finding Gibbs in the abandoned warehouse, bleeding and alone except for the dead body of their suspect lying a few feet away, Tony sighed a breath of relief before rushing over and taking his boss in his arms. He didn't care about the others there and didn't acknowledge anything but the man lying bleeding and hurt on the dirty concrete floor. Tony carefully pulled Gibbs onto his lap and cradled the older man's body to him, trying to reassure himself that the man was still alive and that he would be okay. He didn't notice McGee calling for an ambulance and then Ducky and Palmer, and didn't register Bishop checking the dead guy and starting to process the scene. He was focused fully on the man he was holding in his arms and his own thoughts. As he held Gibbs to him, he had a startling realization. He loved the older man. Not that that was the startling part, he had known for a long time that he loved him. No, he LOVED the older man, that was the thing that hit him square between the eyes. Like the romantic kind, the kind that made him want to curl up with the man and hold him through a rainy afternoon, lying on the couch together with the fireplace roaring the background, the kind that made him want to take the man to bed and make love to him until neither could breathe anymore for exhaustion and satisfaction. When did that happen?

~~~~~

Ducky and Palmer got there pretty quickly, but by then the ambulance had already arrived and taken Gibbs away, Tony staying at his side. Bishop had given Tony a funny look at the fussing the man did, but let it go when McGee subtly shook his head at her upon catching her glances. The scene processed, they made their way over to the hospital to see how Gibbs was doing, Bishop starting to question McGee about what had happened earlier. McGee could see the questions and theories in her eyes, and said: "Just let it go. Don't… don't make anything of it. Forget you saw it."  
"But…"  
"Don't, Bishop. Just… don't."  
"Tim! You can't just leave it at that and expect me to not wonder! You have to give me more information!"  
McGee considered her for a moment and realized she was right. There was a reason she was on their team, and letting things go was not one of them. But how to explain this? He looked at her once more, and took his decision.  
"Look… The thing with Tony and Gibbs is… complicated. You've seen how Gibbs is when Tony is hurt or in danger. Now you've seen how Tony is when Gibbs is hurt. You know how they act around each other. They register every move the other makes, even when they're not looking. Gibbs head slaps Tony and Tony thinks it's romantic. Tony waxes lyrical and Gibbs just smiles and indulges him instead of reeling him in. They don't even know they're doing it. It's…. complicated."

Bishop considered McGee's words and thought back to what she had observed over these past few months she had been on the team. She acknowledged that the two men were obviously close, the way they moved in sync with each other, the way Tony always anticipated what Gibbs wanted, how Gibbs would be indulgent with Tony during the younger man's antics. She had thought that it was a father / son thing, having heard of Tony's troubled relationship with his own father, but was McGee telling her there was something else going on? 

"What are you telling me, Tim? That they are in a relationship?"  
McGee snorted. "You could say that. But it's not what you think. We don't think that they ever did anything…"  
"We?"  
"Abby and Ducky think that they know and are just waiting for the other to make the first move. Palmer and I are quite sure that they don't realize what is between them, that they are oblivious to their real feelings for each other."   
Bishop let that sink in, and McGee gave her a few moments to process what he'd just told her. Then he spoke again.  
"All we know is that it won't do any good to meddle in it. You know how they are. If we try to force something, they'll just fight all the harder against it. So… just let it go, Bishop."

~~~~~

Tony didn't leave Gibbs' side the entire time in the ambulance and then at the hospital. Thankfully the shot had been a through and through, so while it had been bleeding profusely, the damage was relatively minor. Gibbs had been treated quickly, shot full of pain killers and was sent off with Tony. The younger man had stayed quiet the entire time, shooting Gibbs a look now and then, and Gibbs had been waiting for the explosion to come as soon as they were alone. But before they could make their exit, McGee and Bishop showed up. Having been assured that Gibbs would be okay, the four made their way back to the car and drove over to the yard, where they went over the events of the morning and outlined their reports while Gibbs checked in with Ducky. The ME briefly checked Gibbs' injury and filled him in on what he had found on the dead man so far, before Gibbs headed up to Vance's office to give him a short sit rep. 

Exhausted from the day and getting shot, Gibbs descended the stairs to the bullpen, itching to get home. He saw Tony get up from his desk and grab his bag and coat, and without saying a word, both men strode over to the elevator and down to the garage. Getting into Tony's car, Gibbs braced himself for the tirade he was sure would come now that they were finally alone, and was surprised but grateful when Tony remained silent and drove Gibbs straight home.

Arriving at Gibbs' house, Tony got out and took his bag with him, watching the older man carefully get out of the car and over to the house, protecting his injured arm. Once inside, Tony stowed their stuff and hung up their coats, letting Gibbs make his way over to the couch and settling there, before bringing him a beer from the kitchen and taking one for himself as well. Then Tony kneeled down to untie Gibbs' shoelaces, taking off the man's shoes and setting them in the hall together with his own. Taking a sip of his beer, Tony then sat in front of the fire place and lit a fire, in part for the warmth and in part for something to do while he tried to collect his thoughts. That task completed as well, Tony took his beer and finally settled on the couch next to Gibbs.

Gibbs had been watching the younger man move through his house, performing these little touches of domesticity, and the older man's thoughts turned to what he had realized as he lay there on the concrete floor, bleeding: he loved Tony. Seeing him here now, in his home and taking care of Gibbs, the silver haired man realized he wanted this, that it felt good and right having Tony here. But the prolonged silence was now getting on his nerves, and he wondered what was going through Tony's mind. He didn't have to wait long.

~~~~~

Tony took his decision and, fingers peeling at the label of his beer bottle, started to speak.  
"So, Gibbs… I realized something today. It may come a little out of left field, but hear me out, okay?"  
Feeling the nervousness pouring off the younger man and curious what this was about, Gibbs just nodded his assent.  
"Yeah, so I was angry at you for going off on your own again even if you did let me know this time, and then when you called to say that you had been shot, I just freaked. I thought I was going to lose you this time and I was so worried and mad. And then I saw you lying there and all I could do was hold you close and reassure myself that you were alive and would be okay. And then, well… I thought that all I wanted was to hold you forever and that I loved you. Like, LOVE loved you."  
Tony had kept his eyes on his own fingers while speaking, and didn't look up now, giving the older man a few moments to process the words. Then he asked: "So, any thoughts?"

To say that Gibbs was surprised at what Tony just told him, would be an understatement. But he couldn't be happier, of course, having had a similar revelation himself today. And while the idea of being in love with a man, and not just any man, but with Tony, was startling and not something he had ever entertained before, the fact that it was Tony made him feel secure in this new path his life seemed to be taking. There was no one in the world he trusted more, and from what Tony had just said, he felt that they could explore this together. Amazed that apparently even in this they were so in sync that they had this realization on the same day, even if there was a somewhat dramatic event leading up to it, Gibbs started to laugh.

~~~~~

Tony was stunned when he heard laughter coming from the older man. Here he was, pouring his heart out, and the reaction he got was laughter? He had been prepared for disgust, anger, confusion, but this? It surprised him so much that he flashed his eyes up to Gibbs, his earlier apprehension forgotten. He saw Gibbs grinning and laughing at the same time, eyes dancing and sparkling with genuine mirth.   
"Boss?" he questioned.

Gibbs looked at Tony and sobered a little, seeing the confusion on the younger man's face. Reaching forward to put his beer on the coffee table, Gibbs then turned towards Tony and reached out his good arm to cup his hand against Tony's cheek. A little startled at the gesture, Tony searched Gibbs' eyes, his own widening when the older man gently brushed the rough pad of his thumb over Tony's lower lip. Then Gibbs leaned even closer and brushed his lips softly over Tony's. Sitting back, grabbing his beer again, Gibbs smiled at his friend and partner.

"Ummm… Boss?"  
"Plenty of thoughts, Tony."  
"Care to share?"  
"Thinking you should start calling me Jethro."  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't usually make love to people who call me Boss."  
Tony was silent for a while, looking Jethro in the eyes. His voice was husky and soft when he finally said: "Make love?"  
"I hope so. Eventually?"  
A small smile started to form on Tony's lips, and when Jethro smiled back again, the gentle smirk transformed into wide grin. "Oh yeah."

Staring at each other goofily for a minute, Jethro said: "Food first, then talk. If I can keep my eyes open that long. Those pain killers are really kicking in."  
"You rest, Boss… Jethro. I'll fix us something to eat." And Tony went into the kitchen to try and find something to cook.

Surprisingly, he actually found some pretty decent things he could throw together for a meal, and made quick work of it. Not half an hour later, plates laden with freshly made dinner and another beer in front of them, they tucked in and Gibbs was again struck with the thought that he could get used to this, that he wanted this. While they had shared dinners and drinks in many shapes and forms over the years, this felt a little different, and there was a subtle tension in the air between them. Not unpleasant or uncomfortable, just something they had never noticed before. They relished in it and smiles flew between the two quickly and easily as they ate their dinner in silence. Plates emptied, Tony cleared them and asked Gibbs if he needed anything else for the pain. Gibbs just smiled at him and said: "Nothing but you." It was sappy and silly, and Tony felt his heart melt a little.

Settling on the couch again, Gibbs carefully pulled Tony against him, until he could hold the younger man against his chest with his good arm.  
"This okay?" he asked gently.  
Tony recalled his thoughts of earlier, that he wanted to hold the older man for an entire rainy afternoon with the fire roaring in the background and looked around realizing that he pretty much had the setting he'd imagined. He smiled again and answered Jethro: "Yeah, very okay."  
They sat in silence for a while, getting used to the idea of what was happening between them.

"So, why'd you laugh?" Tony asked eventually.  
Thinking back, Gibbs chuckled, making Tony's body shake against his with the movement of his chest. "Just because I realized we were completely in sync with each other."  
"How do you mean?" Tony asked, craning his neck back to be able to see Jethro's eyes.  
"What you said, that you realized this today? So did I. After I called you, I thought about how I trusted you, and then thought that I loved you. That I have for a long time and that we were always headed for this. Just never knew it before today."  
Tony took that in for a while, then said: "Yeah, I know what you mean."

More silence was followed by more words.  
"Jethro?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"This just feels right."  
"Hmmm." A soft kiss to the top of Tony's head.  
"Jethro?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Could you kiss me again?"  
Another soft brush of lips to Tony's hair.  
A chuckle from the younger man, before he carefully dislodged himself to turn around. Finding himself in a better position to get what he wanted, Tony said: "No, like this."   
And then he brushed a soft kiss to Gibbs' lips, turning it deeper and more passionate in the following minutes.

"Wow…"  
When they finally release the other, both men were panting and stared at each other in wonder and excitement.  
"Tony?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"I really want to do that again, but I'm also really tired and I want to give you my full attention when we do this."  
"Got it, Boss. You get yourself to bed, I'll clean up the kitchen and head home."  
"Tony?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Any reason you don't want to come up with me?"  
At the speculative look the younger man threw him at that question, Gibbs laughed again and said: "To sleep, Tony. Told you… full attention when we do this. But I'd like to hold you, feel close to you. Stay?"  
And with a nod, Tony accepted the invitation and followed the older man upstairs, to sleep.

~~~~~

It felt like they had already done this a thousand times before, even if it really was the first time. They undressed and used the bathroom, and Gibbs carefully slid into bed, holding up the comforter for Tony to join him. Tony gave a soft smile as he crawled in and settled gently against the older man, laying his head on his lover's chest and settling his arm around him. It felt strange to be lying here with Gibbs, but it felt familiar and right at the same time. Tony thought back over the years and all the times they had shared which had so clearly been more than boss and second in command. He sighed in contentment, Gibbs mimicking him unconsciously. They quickly drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~

Gibbs awoke a few hours later, the pain in his arm irritating him out of sleep. Tony had turned away from him and was lying on his side, his back to Gibbs. The older man made his way to the bathroom to find some more pain pills and swallowed them with a glass of water. Gibbs used the head and quietly made his way back over to the bed, carefully sliding back under the covers. In the dim light from the lampposts outside, filtering around the curtains, Gibbs watched the younger man for a few minutes, thankful for what had happened this evening, and excited about what he hoped would happen in the future. He never wanted to let Tony go.

He reached out his good arm and slid his hand over Tony's flank, reveling in the feel of the soft skin and strong muscles beneath, wanting to feel every inch of the man at his side and caress each patch of the flesh so openly available to him. At the first touch of his hand on Tony's skin, the younger man moved, rolling over onto his back and then his other side, turning his sleeping face to the man he loved. Still asleep, Tony instinctively turned to the source of the heat radiating from his boss, and scooted closer in order to slide his arm back around the man, tucking his head into the crook of Gibbs' neck. Sighing contentedly, the silver haired man relaxed his body and drifted off into slumber.

When Tony woke up, he found himself plastered against Gibbs' side and enjoyed the warmth and safety he felt at the touch of the older man, being held and being close to him. He watched the relaxed and sleeping features, carefully checking the wound on the man's arm, then raised his head on his elbow to study the man in peace for a while. He looked at the familiar features, the ones he'd learned to read so well over the years, and marveled at how young and relaxed they looked when the man was in slumber. He felt the love he'd only this day realized he had for the man flood his heart and his emotions run wild at the implications of this thing they were starting. Tony's feelings for the man nearly choked him as he thought that he could have lost the chance at this today, that it could just as easily have been that they would never have had this. He reached over and stroked his fingers gently over the older man's lips, then replaced them with his mouth. 

Feeling lips pressing against his, Jethro woke up and enthusiastically responded to the kiss he was the recipient of. Knowing it was Tony who was kissing him this way, was making his heart sing with love and joy. When Tony's hand started reaching down and found his hardness ready for him to play with, the younger man marveled in the feel of another man's flesh, the man he loved. Stroking the way he liked it himself, Tony wasted no time in bringing the older man to completion. Curious and willing, Tony brought his wet hand to his lips and tasted the emissions he was responsible for bringing out of the other man. Deciding he liked the taste, Tony ducked under the covers and started licking Jethro clean with his mouth. Jethro moaned in pleasure and gratefulness, thankful for this young man who apparently had no qualms about trying this thing with him, who was willing to experiment and didn't mind that Gibbs was an old surly bastard, was willing to let the older man admire and love his beauty. 

When Tony had tasted his fill and knew that Jethro was sated and happy, he crawled up the older man's body, mindful of his hurt arm. He hesitated only a moment, but Jethro caught his meaning and reaching out, grabbed the younger man's neck and pulled him down to sample his lips again. Tasting himself on Tony's tongue and lips was something Jethro would never have thought he would find arousing, but he felt a twitch in his spent cock at the sensation. Reaching down, he wanted to give Tony the same pleasure he had just received, only to be stopped by Tony's hand taking his and guiding him away.

"No, Jethro. This was about you. I wanted to make you feel good."  
Jethro laughed. "You certainly did that! But I want to make you feel the same."  
"Later, lover. Rest now. We'll have plenty of time to explore each other and discover what we like."  
The orgasm in combination with the pain pills had made Jethro drowsy again, and he had little energy to fight his lover on this. Sated and happy, he fell asleep, barely noticing Tony getting up and cleaning him up with a wash cloth before sliding in next to the man again to resume their slumber.

~~~~~

Jethro was the next to wake and found Tony hard and ready, still asleep. This time it was sunlight streaming around the edges of the curtains, and he knew they had slept a full night. Grinning wickedly, he gentled the comforter off his lover and drank his fill of he beautiful body laid out next to his. Caressing every inch of flesh exposed to him, Jethro reveled in the knowledge that he could touch this handsome man, that it was his right and privilege to worship this body with all he had. Gibbs slid down the body slowly, kissing each patch of skin he could comfortably reach, until he found his prize. A little apprehensive, he licked at the cock standing at attention and it seemingly begged him to take it into his mouth. So he did. 

Tony woke with hot lips wrapped around his dick and moaned in pleasure before he was fully awake. He frantically tried to remember who he had picked up the previous night, until he remembered: Jethro. And he hadn't picked him up, he'd told the man he loved him. And Jethro loved him back. The knowledge of what they had shared the day before and the feelings accompanying the act Jethro was now performing on him, only made the experience a hundred times better. Tony had never been this excited in his entire life, and it didn't take him long to reach his climax. Jethro took him in as far as he could and swallowed, Tony writhing, begging and moaning in the exquisite pleasure the older man brought him.

Panting and sated, he pulled Jethro up to him and kissed the man deeply, tasting himself on Jethro's lips. He laughed and realized it was strangely alluring to taste his own essence on the man, and wondered what else they could do together that would make him feel this good. He sighed deeply in contentment and asked: "Have you ever done that before?"  
Jethro laughed. "Nope. But I'm a quick study." His grin was infectious and Tony nearly bounced off the bed in excitement.  
"Wow…" Tony breathed: "I always knew you were good at everything you did, Jethro, but that was sensational. We definitely need to do that again." His lascivious grin made Jethro smile like a fool.  
Turning serious, Tony caressed the older man's back and asked worriedly: "How's your arm?"  
Jethro sighed: "It's fine, Tony. Don't worry about it."  
"Of course I worry about it. And you can't ever complain about that again. Worrying about you brought us here, didn't it?"  
"That it did." Looking deep into Tony's eyes, the older man made sure his words were heard and understood: "For which I'll be forever grateful."

~~~~~

They took it easy and slow for the following days and weeks. Even though Tony never left Gibbs' side, and they slept together in the same bed each night, they never went beyond kissing, caressing and some delicious touching, stroking and licking. They didn't tell anyone, of course, both men being of the private sort.

After a little more than two weeks, Ducky cleared Gibbs for fieldwork again and Tony was looking forward to experimenting more with the older man. He had found himself content and happy with the way things were going now, delighted to be allowed to take care of the man at home, learning quirks and mannerisms Gibbs had never displayed at work, and discovering the secret that Gibbs spent far less time in the basement than they had always assumed. Jethro let Tony in on the little secret that he was always able to tell when one of the team needed to talk to him, and made sure at those times to be in the basement ready to listen to them. Normally, Gibbs would just sit on the couch and read a book. Tony discovered the man actually had a television, a decent one at that, and even a couple of DVDs that they could watch. Gradually, Gibbs' little collection was extended with Tony's, and more and more of the younger man's things made their way over to the house. Neither wanted to waste any more time, and to both it just felt right for Tony to be at the house.

And while they were both relishing the things they did together, Tony was getting a little anxious. He wanted more, wanted to belong to Jethro in every way possible. Being the investigator that he was, Tony had done some research on how to go about it, never having done this before with a man. And what he'd read had made him both want to do it and a little apprehensive. And the longer it took for them to get there, the more nervous he was becoming. There was no question in his mind that he would be the one on the receiving end, and he was starting to fear what it would feel like and if he would be able to find enjoyment in it. So one night, he broached the subject.

"Jethro?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Jethro, I want to ask you something."  
"What is it, Tony?"  
"Will you make love to me?"  
Jethro smiled at the younger man, thinking back to all the pleasure they had already shared. "Haven't we been doing that?"  
"Well, yes, but…"  
Gibbs was silent and studied his younger lover.  
"Ah…"

Gibbs got a bottle of bourbon and poured them each a couple of fingers. Tony had found he'd quickly come to appreciate the drink, especially when drunk from actual glasses instead of the nail jars they usually used in the basement. Gibbs seemed almost embarrassed when he spoke.  
"I've uh… I've never done that before."  
"Neither have I."  
"I'm uh… I'm a little worried. Tony, the last thing I want is to hurt you. In any way."  
"I know that, Jethro. I know. I love you, and I want to belong to you. In every way."  
Gibbs was stunned at the easy way the younger man just said he loved him; while he felt the same, it was still difficult for Gibbs to say it just like that.  
"I've done some research," Tony said. "If you do it right, it's supposed to be very good. I'd like to try."  
Gibbs was apprehensive, but couldn't for the life of him deny his lover whatever he wanted.

~~~~~

In the end, it took a couple of days before they ever got to it. Gibbs insisted on doing some research himself, and then they caught a case that took them away from the office, chasing around in the field after a suspect unwilling to be caught. But one night, case solved and put to bed, the two of them were lying under the covers, kissing and caressing, when Jethro asked Tony intensely: "Are you sure, Tony?"  
Not needing to wonder what his lover was talking about, Tony nearly hissed: "Yesss…. Take me, Jethro, I need to feel you in me."  
Jethro took his time preparing his beautiful boy, and while at first Tony was anxious at what they were about to do, the feel of Gibbs' fingers brushing against his sweet spot made him arch off the bed and groan in pleasure. Seeing Tony's reaction and knowing he had done at least this part right, Jethro continued loosening his lover with his fingers before finally sliding home.  
Panting and surprised at the wonderful feeling of being stretched and owned, Tony moaned in appreciation before wrapping his legs around the older man and allowing him to take him deeply. Jethro was careful and considerate, wanting to make his boy fly with pleasure. And he certainly succeeded. Tony experienced the most amazing orgasm of his life being impaled on Jethro's cock, and made sure his lover knew how much he was enjoying it, and if he couldn't find the words anymore, Jethro understood his moans an mewls for what they were.

Afterwards, Tony peppered the silver haired man with kisses, feeling sated and complete, owned by the man who had taken him from Baltimore and ruled his life in more ways than one ever since.   
Still insecure, despite the proof of pleasure Tony had so freely offered him, Gibbs had to ask: "I didn't hurt you, did I? Was it good?"  
"Oh yeah," Tony assured him time and again. "That was fantastic!" Then, settling down for sleep, Tony offered a quiet but heartfelt: "I love you, Jethro."  
And both men drifted off.

~~~~~

Since then they enjoyed this new way of being together many times, before Jethro became curious too. And one night, when Tony was ready to spread his legs for the older man in anticipation of the pleasure that he would receive, Jethro asked him almost shyly: "Will you show me what it's like, Tony?"  
Not catching the meaning at first, Tony gazed in the older man's eyes for a moment, before understanding the request. Suddenly nervous at what was being asked of him, he asked Gibbs: "Are you sure?"  
"You seem to like it." Jethro grinned.  
"Uh… but you've been practicing. I, uh… I don't know if I can do it like that."  
Smiling at his boy's insecurity, Jethro assured him: "You'll do fine, my love."  
And soaring at the precious endearment from the older man, Tony set out to make his boss proud, and make him sing.  
As usual, Tony succeeded.   
Jethro had absolutely no complaints and anxiously asked when he had caught his breath: "When can we do that again?"  
The smile on Tony's face was worth everything to Jethro.

~~~~~

Bishop had been paying close attention to the two men after her talk with McGee and had noticed many things since then. She'd seen the indulgence, the protection and the overall mutual attention that had always been present, but she'd noticed more than that. Gibbs's hand seemed to linger a little after each head slap. Tony seemed to smile at his boss when he thought the man wasn't looking, and Gibbs smiled right back knowingly when Tony turned away. When they handed each other coffee, or the clicker, their fingers seemed to brush over each other far more than was necessary. 

One evening, the team went out for drinks after closing a case, and Abby, Ducky and Palmer were complaining that Gibbs and Tony had been worse with each other than ever, and were considering to go against their own advise and interfering, trying to get the two men together. McGee was starting to agree with them. In a mirror conversation of the one she'd had with McGee some time ago, she touched his arm, getting his attention. She spoke quietly to McGee.  
"Just let it go. Don't… don't make anything of it."  
"But…"  
"Don't, McGee. Just… don't."  
"Bishop! You can't just leave it at that and expect me to not wonder! You have to give me more information!"  
She smiled.  
"Like you said… The thing with Tony and Gibbs is… complicated. But I assure you, they're not oblivious anymore. And they've…. done something about it now. So… just let it go, McGee."

~~~~~

It took the team some time yet, but some months after Bishop's quiet warning, they were finally convinced that the men had done something about it when they were invited to Gibbs' house for a team barbecue and found Tony's stuff littering the entire place, Tony's dirty clothes in the hamper at the basement stairs, and finally, Tony kissing Gibbs on the deck in the back yard, when the two men thought no one was looking.


End file.
